<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2008 by AutumnButters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898400">2008</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters'>AutumnButters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALO, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Chatting &amp; Messaging, I mean like Sapnap and Karl do like eachother, Implied Crush, M/M, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Oh yes I did, Quackity is a fucken bitch, and neither admit it, basically? Uh let's say it's a fictional program, because that spoils stuff, but he's also just vibing and memeing, but it's not a big plot point, more character tags to be added - Freeform, not all characters and stuff are listed yet, scene kid Sap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emo_KarlJacobs added XxSippycupxX</p><p> </p><p>Emo_KarlJacobs added Gogy_Wogy</p><p> </p><p>Emo_KarlJacobs added Dream_was_taken</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emo_KarlJacobs: Hiiiiiiii guYsss &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>XxSippycupxX: wh4ts w1th th3 us3rn4m3</p><p> </p><p>Dream_was_taken: What the fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chat Log September 12th 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was made for me to just vibe and take my time with. It might be updated every few days or weeks or months. We'll be see. Who knows!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs added XxSippycupxX</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none"><span class="u">Emo_KarlJacobs added Gogy_Wogy</span> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="u"> <strong> <span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs added Dream_was_taken</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: Hiiiiiiii guYsss &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: wh4ts w1th th3 us3rn4m3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: What the fuck.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: w4t</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Stop my eyes are bleeding.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: Yyyyy?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: I hate both of you.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: :((((((</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: Why you s0 m43n</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Because your typing is disgusting.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: R34lly</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Yes.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: Pls dont figHTTTTT :(</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 4ft3r sch00l, 3:30</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: noooooooooo</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: I'm there.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">Dream_was_taken is away</span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">"For this video we coded it so that this is my away message."</span> </strong>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none"><strong>XxSippycupxX:</strong> u 0n</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">XxSippycupxX is away</span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">"Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now</span> </strong>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">We are more then just good friends</span> </strong>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">Sk8er boy</span> </strong>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">Avril Lavigne"</span> </strong>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: :(((</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: y</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: evrytim</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs is away</span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">"The cool guy &lt;3"</span> </strong>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: O</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: This is a thing.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">Gogy_Wogy is away</span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="none">"Help, how do you change the username?"</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's so short to just set up, hoping it catches the late 2000s vibe! :D</p><p>But I hope you enjoy! If you can recommend any more 2000s stuff to include into the fic put them in the comments! Thank you for reading haha!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chat Log September 13th 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: y did u guys have to figHTT :(((((</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: h3 1nsult3d us</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1t w4s f0r 0ur h0n0r</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: u have black eye :(((</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: w0rth 1t</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: What's up with your name Karl?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: Don't you have another account?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: I um</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="u">
    <span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs added BigQMan</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: Hi QQQQQQ</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: why</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Him?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: Oh god.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: :(((((</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: Padre Nuestro que estás en el Cielo, </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu Reino.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: wh4t</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: th3 fuck</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: Hágase tu voluntad así en la Tierra como en el Cielo. Danos hoy el pan de cada día. Perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal, amén.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1s th1s s0m3 666 sh1t</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: I think that's spanish.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: h3s summ0n1ng s4t4n</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1m t3ll1ng u</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: he said amen</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: it's a prayer</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 4nd u 4 b1tch</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: stopppppp</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Why'd you invite him anyway?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: kep spamming me</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: wouldnt stop</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: n3xt t1m3 t3ll m3 and 1ll b34t h1m up</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: I fucken gave you a black eye.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: And you had to go to the nurse's office</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: and u got suspended</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1d d0 1t 4g41n b1tch</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: today</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: 5:30</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: u 0n</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs: NOOOO</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs is away</span><br/>
<span class="none">"The cool friend &lt;3"</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Where did he go?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: i live next door</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: let me check</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: uh</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: What?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: he's running down the street</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: What???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Where's he going?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: no clue</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: lol</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: n3rd</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: lol weirdo</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1ll b34t ur 4ss</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: w41t</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: wtf</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: wtf</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: wat?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: h 4ng</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: ???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Wanna bet it's dinner?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: LOL like his mom would let him eat it at the computer </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: NO FIGHTING</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: BQLEIDHALWI</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: W</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: What?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: st0p sosjzpajskooj</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX is away</span><br/>
<span class="none">"Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">We are more than just good friends</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Sk8er Boi</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Avril Lavigne"</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: ????</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: o</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: did he?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: What's happening???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: I think</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: K4rl 1s here</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Oh my fucken god.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: hiiii</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: screenshotting that</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: b1tch</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: s0rry</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: wat?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: K4rl</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: :)</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: o</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: w3r3 g0nn4 w4tch 4 m0vi3 n0w</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: im staying thee nigHTTT :)))))</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: k4rl st0p</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: have fun guys</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: Lol still coming?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: n0 k4rl w1ll cry</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: pussy</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: h3 1s 4ls0 l1k3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 4l0t t4ll3r th3n m3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: pussy</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: fuck y0u</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX is away</span><br/>
<span class="none">"Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">We are more than just good friends</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Sk8er Boi</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Avril Lavigne"</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: bitch</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQman is away</span><br/>
<span class="none">"I'll always be bigger then Tommy."</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: i hate both of them</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: Karl?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: No he's fine</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: other two?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: assholes</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken: lol, wanna come over and play xbox?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Gogy_Wogy: Sure</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Gogy_Wogy is away</span><br/>
<span class="none">"Help, how do you change your username?"</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Dream_was_taken is away</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">"In this video we coded it so it's my away messgae"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chat Log September 14th 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Sapnap is a petty ass bitch in this chapter and that's mainly because of some unseen character things </p><p>But if it bothers you I'd just recommend skipping it since it'll most likely be settled in the next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="u"> <span class="none">XxSippycupxX to Dream_was_taken</span> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <span class="none">8:45</span> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: hhhhiiii dream :)</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Sapnap never gets up this early?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Is this.... Karl?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: yyyyuuuuppppp</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: :))))</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Ah</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Share the juicy stuff on his computer.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: :O</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: no</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Damn it.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: How'd you get into his computer?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: password was easy :)</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Tell me?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: no</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Your no fun.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: :)))</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">[Delete today's chat log?]</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">[<span class="u">Yes]</span> [No]</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">[<span class="u">Deleted</span>]</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="">Gogy_Wogy: hey is anyone on?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: me</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="">Gogy_Wogy: oh god.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: shut the fuck up</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: shouldn't you be at Dream's place?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: he didn't stay the night.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: oh</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: lameeeeeeeeee</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: ur lame</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Karl's typing is rubbing off on you.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Disgusting.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: Sapnap will attack you if he hears that</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: So?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: oh dude</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: Do another match please</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Nevermind.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: oh comeeeeee</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Nope.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: your no fun</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: :(</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: At least we're not scene kids</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1 H34RD SH1T T4LK1NG</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1LL F1GHT 4LL 0F Y0U</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: no you want</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: B1TCH D0NT TH1NK 1 W0NT</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Fucken hell, where's Karl?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 0n th3 w4y h0m3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Fuck.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: w4t d03s th4t m34n</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: uh nothing.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: FUCK Y0U</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX is away</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">"Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">We are more than just good friends</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Sk8er Boi</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Avril Lavigne"</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: oh no.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: you fucked up</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: wat u mean?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: 1 disgusting. </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Sap is probably gonna try to fight Karl.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: rip Karl</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Gogy_Wogy: Lol I think Karl might kill you Dream</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Fuck.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: rip Dream</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Shut the fuck up or I'll beat your fucken ass on Tuesday.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: uh</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: bye-</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan is away</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">"I'll always be bigger then Tommy."</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="u"> <span class="none">XxSippycupxX to Emo_KarlJacobs</span> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <span class="none">11:00</span> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: K4RL</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: K4444444RRRRRLLLL</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: G3T 0N M0TH3RFUCK3R </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: B1TCH</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: W4T D03S DR3 M34N</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 4WNS3R M3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: FUCK Y0U :(</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="u"> <span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs to XxSippycupxX</span> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <span class="none">11:30</span> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: Sap?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: what did I do?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: :(((</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: WH3R3 TH3 FUCK W3R3 Y0U</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: i went to the store with mom</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: y</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: f1ght</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: m3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: wat?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: f1ght m3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: no :(</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: fck u</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX is away</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">"Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">We are more than just good friends</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Sk8er Boi</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">Avril Lavigne"</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: Sap?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: please</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: fine</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">Emo_KarlJacobs: dream<br/>
<br/>
Dream_was_taken: I'm sorry.<br/>
<br/>
Emo_KarlJacobs: dream<br/>
<br/>
Dream_was_taken: Yes?<br/>
<br/>
Emo_KarlJacobs: you honking suck :(</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<br/>
Emo_KarlJacobs is away</p><p class="pesterlog">"The cool friend &lt;3"</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog">Dream_was_taken: I'm sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry format is a bit odd but idk how else I could have done it so yeah.<br/>Also it'll get more memey and interesting in the next few chapters? Hopefully. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chat Log September 16th 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Quackity slips into Spanish in this chapter but I don't speak Spanish and I only speak English so if it's kind of iffy I'm sorry? I'd just roll with it mainly so the jokes land :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="u"> <span class="none">Dream_was_taken to XxSippycupxX</span> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <span class="none">11:30</span> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Sapnap.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Sapnap.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Sap.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Nap.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: I know your at home.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Dude.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: We were both suspended dude.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Come on.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="u"> <span class="none">Dream_was_taken to XxSippycupxX </span> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <span class="none">11:53</span> </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Are you serious dude???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Stop fucken hiding.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Look.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: I fucken get it.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: You hate to admit that your friendships really matter to you.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Especially if it makes you look weak but,</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Karl is your friend.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Hell! Even your best friend!</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: So... Please.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Talk to him?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: No...?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Alright.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="u">
    <span class="none">XxSippycupxX to Dream_was_taken </span>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <span class="none">12:00</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: Alright.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: Why the fuck is Sapnap outside the school???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: What?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: hes outside</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: the School</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: Dude.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: How the fuck are you using the messenger?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: flash drive</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: Anyway</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: y he there?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: I told him to talk to Karl.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: NOT THIS!</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: lol ur a dumbass</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OH</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OH OH OH </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: What???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SHUT THE FUCK UP</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: ???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SO THE TEACHER NOTICED HIM</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: AND</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OH FUCK</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: What?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: HES THE WINDOW</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT? THE WINDOW?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: HE TRYING TO GWT THROUGH THE WINDOW MAN</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT THE FUCK?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: THE TEACHER OPENED THE WINDOW AND IS YELLING AT HIM TO GET OFF THE WINDOW</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OH FUCK</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SAPNAP</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SAPNAP FUCKEN</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: INTENTANDO USAR OTRA VENTANA </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OTRA VENTANA</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OTRA VENTANA</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: ???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: LA PROFESORA ESTA GRITANDO</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SALTO SAPNAP SALTO</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: ENGLISH ALEX!</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: FUCKEN ENGLISH!</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: RIGHTRUGHT</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OH OH</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: THAT KID FUNDY GOT UP</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT'S HE DOING?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: I</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: BRO</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: HE SLAMMED THE WINDOW ON SAPNAPS HANDS</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT!</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: OSDNDPSOBS KARL</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: KARL WHAT?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: HE</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: HE RAN OUT</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT???</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: WAIT HES OUTSIDE</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: HES YWLLING AS SAP</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: What the fuck are those typos?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SHGHGH</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: EWWWW</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHAT?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: THEIR OUTSIDE HUGGING</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: WHO?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: SAP AND KARL</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan: I CAN'T LOOK AT THIS</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">BigQMan is away</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">
    <b>"I'll always be bigger then Tommy."</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Dream_was_taken: QUACKITY??? OH COME ON!</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p>
<hr/><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: so</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: sap would you like to explain urself</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: n0</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: sap.</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1 tr13d t0 cl1mb 1nt0 th3 c0mput3zr r00m</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: yes u did</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: and y did u try to climb into the computer room?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: k4rl</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: pls</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: Sap</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: t0 t3ll k4rl s0rry</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: and what happened?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: 1 g0t susp3nd3d f0r 4n0th3r f3w d4ys </span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: sap I appreciate the thought</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: but what was that?</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: my l0v3</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="">Emo_KarlJacobs: .</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">Emo_KarlJacobs is away</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog">
  <span class="none">
    <b>"The Cool friend &lt;3"</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="pesterlog"><br/>
<span class="none">XxSippycupxX: N0</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's always funny to find out like 3 of your friends read your fanfic but didn't realize that YOU wrote it despite talking about it before.</p><p>Lol love you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>